


Kisses and Secrets

by dudeandduchess



Series: Gravitation [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Wherein they finally kiss, almost relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudeandduchess/pseuds/dudeandduchess
Summary: Grav·i·ta·tionˌɡravəˈtāSH(ə)n/noun- movement toward or attraction to something.Oikawa Tōru knew that he'd found the love of his life in her; he wanted nothing but to make her happy but ended up almost snuffing her flame out, instead. He loved her, maybe a little too much, yet he still singlehandedly destroyed the best thing to ever happen in his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! Ah, I'm so happy with how the first three installments are going. They might be low to anyone else's standards, but they're good enough for me. As long as people are enjoying them and all. Thank you! :D
> 
> P.S. Feel free to correct my Japanese, I'm a bit rusty with my Nihongo.

“(Y/n)-chan, are you free later?” Oikawa asked enthusiastically, trying to hide the fact that he was breathless from running after the girl who held his interest. He’d been taking (y/n) home for almost two months now—only on the days that he didn’t have training or a game— and he could safely say that he’d made some progress with their relationship; they were closer than before, but still not as close as he wanted, so he decided to finally man up and ask her to watch him play a practice game.

Some people would think that it was easy to ask the girl they liked to come to a game, but not for Oikawa; asking (y/n) to watch him play was something of a big deal for him, so he’d been training harder than anyone on the team for him not to mess up and look like a fool in front of her.

“Eh? Later?” She asked, turning towards Oikawa and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as the wind picked up. Oikawa’s brown locks swayed in the wind and (Y/n) couldn’t help but let herself appreciate the rich tresses that looked soft to the touch; she wanted to reach out and run her fingers through his hair—and her fingers twitched at her sides as if to let their intent be known—but she held herself back as it would be very invasive, not to mention out of character, of her to do so.

Brown eyes met (e/c) irises, and Oikawa held her gaze before letting himself linger down to her plump, pink lips that just begged to be kissed. He wanted nothing more than to make (y/n) breathless with a kiss, but he was afraid that she would push him away, so he held back. “I understand if you’re not free, your father might need you for a meeting or something.”

“Ah, _iie_ , Tōru,” (Y/n) squeaked, seemingly being shocked out of her trance. “I’m free. Where do you want to go?”

At her answer, Oikawa felt as if he’d won the Spring Tournament as well as got perfect scores on all his exams all at once. “We have a practice game against Shiratorizawa later and I want you to watch. I can talk to your father if he-”

(Y/n) cut him off with a wave of her hand accompanied by a small smile on her face that made his heart skip a beat. “I’ll just bring Amika with me.”

Oikawa noticeably relaxed at her answer. He was so tense when it came to her very gentle and loving father, but it seemed that Oikawa—along with majority of the population—thought him to be a harsh and iron-fisted man; Tōru’s reaction reminded her of the time that she finally told him about the real nature of their family’s business.

***

_‘Huge’ was one of the words that Oikawa would use to describe the house that was in front of him. If he didn’t know any better, he’d never have thought her to live in such a huge place; he didn’t peg (y/n) as the frivolous type, but that was it… he knew better, and he guessed that this was her ancestral home since it took up maybe ten hectares of land in all, and some ancestral homes tended to be very expansive._

_“Your home is… uhh… Wow,” he uttered, sounding a little dumbstruck as he grasped at straws for what to say, only to end up with that oh-so bright answer. She couldn’t help but laugh quietly at his words._

_It never ceased to amaze him that he could make her laugh and, as if it was an automatic response, his heart started beating faster in his chest at the sound._

_She stopped in front of the ornate wooden gate and turned to look at Oikawa. It was the first time that Oikawa walked her directly to her home after a month of walking with her to the train station and taking the train with her to her stop, only for (y/n) to be picked up at the exit by none other than Kotarō himself. It was rude of him to do so, but they both knew that she couldn’t risk being out in the open so close to home where her father’s enemies could be scouting and chance upon her in a vulnerable state._

_So, after a month of bargaining with Kotarō, he agreed to place scouts along the streets leading to her house so that she could—FINALLY—be walked home by Oikawa (and spend more time with him in the process, but you weren’t telling anyone that). And now, here they were, standing in front of her home with Oikawa standing to her left._

_“Do you want to come inside for tea?” (Y/n) asked, feeling her cheeks heat up at the straightforward question, and wanting to take it back in case Oikawa rejected her offer, but he didn’t even give her a chance to say something else when he told her, “Okay.”_

_With that answer, she raised her right hand up and pressed the doorbell once. Not even ten seconds had passed when the gates swung open, only to reveal two rows of men on either side of the pathway, bowing down with a simultaneous ‘Welcome home, oujo-sama’ that made (y/n)’s left eye twitch in discomfort._

_Oikawa could only look on in amusement and slight awe as the girl that held his affections pulled him along by his hand. Taking that as his chance to milk it for all it was worth, he readjusted his hand and laced their fingers together which, internally, made him giddy like a schoolgirl; the same could be said for the blushing (y/n), only it showed on the outside as well: bright blush on her cheeks, bottom lip being trapped between her teeth, and her step faltering every few steps or so._

_She didn’t miss the suspicious glares that her father’s men shot at Oikawa, and she made a mental note to talk to all of them about the proper conduct concerning her guests; for now, she decided to shrug it off as the double doors were opened for her and Oikawa. She led him to the tea room, with a quick tour of the modern Japanese home along the way._

_Once inside the tea room, (y/n) closed the rice paper door behind her and—reluctantly—let go of Oikawa’s rough, but soft, hand; she then led him to the small, brown table at the center of the room and they sat down adjacent from each other._

_Oikawa looked around, blatantly admiring the cross between traditional and modern in the tea room; the crossover was obvious, but it wasn’t bad at all, what with the tatami mats and the granite tea table, the modernized satori walls against the equally modernized rice paper walls, and the light cream against dark brown scheme going on. If he could recall correctly, the areas they passed all had large glass doors that provided a view of the outside: a smaller house in the distance at one side, a zen garden in another, and finally a beautiful pool just outside the tea room._

_“Your house is very modern,” Oikawa commented, not unkindly._

_(Y/n) shot him a small smile as she pressed a small button beside her, then answered him with, “Thank you, Amika helped me design it. My dad’s house is very traditional compared to this, and I wanted to take a little bit of that with me when I moved. He lives a couple of houses away.”_

_“What? You live alone in this place?” Now, Oikawa was dumbfounded. (Y/n) lived away from her family, yet still stayed with them?! What a weird family she had._

_“Yeah,” she answered, a little sheepish. “It’s for security purposes; in case anyone were to, say, come in to shake things up, then not everyone will be in just one place, which will make it much harder for them to find all of us and… you know, kill us.”_

_She said it so nonchalantly that Oikawa had a hard time digesting it in his head; they planned for those kinds of things? “Is it the same for your siblings?”_

_She nodded. “There are four of us: Akira-nii-chan—my eldest brother—lives in the North-Eastern wing of the compound, Mizuki-nee-chan—my older sister—is in the South-Eastern wing, Hachiko… I mean Hachirou-nii-chan—my other brother— is in the South-Western wing, and I’m here in the North-Western wing. Chichiue and hahaue live in the very middle.”_

_“If you don’t mind me asking, what’s with the formality? Chichiue and hahaue?” Oikawa couldn’t hold his tongue back as the question had been sitting in the back of his mind ever since he heard her refer her parents so formally._

_“It’s just the way we were raised, Tōru; we were taught to be very polite and to show no weaknesses to anyone if we wanted to succeed in life,” (y/n) admitted, feeling herself cringe at the memories of the endless lectures she endured with her siblings when they were younger. Taking Oikawa’s silence as a cue for her to keep speaking, she took that as her chance to break the news to him, “You see, my family began as a bunch of samurai, they eventually married nobles and had the financial resources that they needed to start a couple of businesses—not all of them good; most of those businesses survived and got passed down from generation to generation… and now chichiue is the head of the entire clan, so he handles everything.”_

_Oikawa didn’t know how to react; here she was, revealing her family’s history to him and willingly letting him know that she was a part of one of the biggest crime syndicates in the country, how was a guy supposed to react to that? He felt his face starting to pale and his hands starting to sweat profusely. Was she going to kill him after telling him? What was with that button that she pushed earlier?_

_He wanted to panic, and it was clear on his face that he wasn’t taking it the way she expected him to, so (y/n) put her hand up and laid it on top of Oikawa’s in a reassuring gesture. “I’m telling you this because… because,” she hesitated, the reason at the tip of her tongue as a blush crept up on her cheeks at how embarrassing her reason sounded._

_“Because?” Oikawa asked, blushing as well as he flipped his hand face up so that he could wrap his fingers around her soft and dainty hand. She trapped her bottom lip between her teeth and pondered on whether to tell the real reason or make something up on the spot._

_She decided for the truth. “Because I want to spend more time with you, Tōru, and I feel that you should know about it before-”_

_By now, (y/n)’s face felt like it was in an oven, and she looked down to hide her blush from Oikawa, but he wasn’t having that so he leaned forward and tipped her head up so that she was looking at him._

_“Thank you for trusting me,” Oikawa whispered, his eyes breaking their connected gazes and trailing down to her lips. His tongue darted out and moistened his own, before he made the split second decision to lean further into (y/n)._

_(Y/n) could feel Oikawa’s breath fanning across her lips, and some rational part of her told her to push him away, but another part told her to let it happen because she wanted it as well; she wanted to feel Tōru’s lips against her own… Just the thought of kissing him made her breathless._

_The first kiss was fleeting, only a taste that had both of them craving for more; so, Oikawa took the reigns and dipped his head once again to capture her lips with his in a longer, still searing kiss that, admittedly, made his head spin._

_(Y/n) could feel Oikawa’s lips moving against hers and, by pure instinct, she followed his lead as she was still inexperienced in such amorous exchanges; from their place on her chin, his fingers drifted up to reverently stroke her left cheek before cupping it in his palm and pulling her further into the kiss._

_Oikawa would have nibbled on (y/n)’s bottom lip like he’d always wanted to do, had it not been for the quiet but stern call of ‘oujo-sama, your tea’ from the other side of the rice paper doors. Both of them jumped apart at the interruption and (y/n) placed her fingers over her lips to hide the evidence that she had been fooling around with a boy that her family didn’t even know about… yet._

***

“I’ll be there, Tōru, I promise,” (y/n) reassured Oikawa who was pouting at her.

“Will you cheer for me?” The brunet asked, his pout still in place on his face; there was nothing more that he wanted than for (y/n) to cheer him on, even if it was just a practice game.

“That’s pushing it too far, Tōru,” she answered firmly, rolling her eyes at how childish he was being at the moment. She wanted to cheer for him, but it really wasn’t her style to be so vocal and ostentatious, even if it was for her friend… almost-boyfriend… something.

She loved being with Tōru and all, and she believed that they had a good thing going, but he kept her thinking on what they really were; she knew that they were more than friends, but wouldn’t go as far as to say that they were lovers. Oikawa Tōru confused her and made her feel so many emotions—most of them foreign but good—and she wouldn’t have him any other way, except for maybe being more precise with relationship labels.

 

 


End file.
